The present invention relates to a cyclic amine derivative or pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof which has excellent platelet aggregation inhibitory action, arteriosclerosis progress inhibitory action or the like and is useful as a therapeutic agent or a preventive agent against embolism, thrombosis or arteriosclerosis; a composition for the prevention or treatment of embolism, thrombosis or arteriosclerosis which comprises the above-described compound as an effective ingredient; use of it for the preparation of a pharmaceutical for the prevention or treatment of the above-described disease; or a method for the treatment or prevention of the above-described disease, which comprises administering a pharmacologically effective amount of the above-described compound to a warm-blooded animal.
As a cyclic amine derivative having platelet aggregation inhibitory action or the like, for example, a hydropyridine derivative is known, ex. U.S. Pat. No. 4,051,141, Japanese Patent Application Kokai No. Sho 59-27895 (EP99802) and Japanese Patent Application Kokai No. Hei 6-41139 (EP542411).